


chipped cement

by emphasizedistruction



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Alternate Universe - Future, Angst, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff, Forests, Homophobia, M/M, Secret Relationship, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-05
Updated: 2018-04-05
Packaged: 2019-04-18 21:07:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14221824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emphasizedistruction/pseuds/emphasizedistruction
Summary: In a future society where citizens are meant to mate with one person of the opposite gender forever, Tyler and Josh have a secret relationship of their own.Until they don't.





	chipped cement

**Author's Note:**

> this pained me to write. enjoy.

“Do you know what it was like outside of here?”

 

Josh shook his head at Tyler’s question, a hint of sadness laced into the lines of his skin.

 

“Not really. All I know is, there was equality and acceptance.”

 

Tyler said nothing in return for a moment. Instead, he kept his gaze trailed toward the sky.

 

“The sky reminds me of your hair.”

 

Josh laughed. “Wouldn’t it be the other way around? Because, you know, the sky came first.”

 

Tyler shook his head, finally meeting Josh’s eyes next to him. “Your hair is better. Actually, you’re just better. In general.”

 

Josh blushed, but didn’t care to hide it or shy away from Tyler’s intent stare.

 

“If you say so.”

 

Then, Tyler was closing the space between them. He softly met Josh’s soft lips and they moved together in harmony, exchanging heat and wetness.

 

Josh sucked Tyler’s bottom lip into his mouth, keeping his teeth sunk into the plumpness as he indicated with his head for the smaller boy to get on top of him. Tyler complied easily, their bodies slotting together on top of soft grass. Josh let go of his lip and soothed the area with a gentle kiss. Tyler sat up, his midsection grazing Josh’s.

 

“You look good as a bottom.” Tyler joked.

 

Josh scoffed. “We both know you’re the biggest twink here.”

 

Tyler feigned offence, but Josh wasn’t having it. He forcefully pulled Tyler to his chest, hugging tightly. He let Tyler take a moment to adjust, but soon they were cuddled completely into each other as Tyler buried his face into the crook of Josh’s neck.

 

Now was one of the many moments they had the strong desire to say the 3 words they so desperately wanted to make known between the two of them. It would be so great to assure the other person of that undying love, but they were both scared that saying it would make things too real and remind them why their relationship would never work out.

 

They communicated it in other ways, though, like when Josh placed soft pecks into the mess of Tyler’s almond brown hair, or how Tyler kissed Josh’s fingers gently.

 

Josh just hoped the words on his lips were being transferred into Tyler’s pretty little head as they kissed softly.

 

They stayed that way until curfew was fast approaching. Josh did not want to miss curfew again. That resulted in _horrible_ things and even though Tyler was worth every ounce of pain he endured, he couldn’t say the same for the other boy. He stopped stroking his fingers through Tyler’s hair, to which the boy whined in discontent. “Why’d you stop?”

 

“It’s almost curfew baby.”

 

Tyler sat up groggily, rubbing his eyes against the light of the setting sun. “Screw curfew!” he proceeded to cross his arms and throw a fit like a child, huffing his bottom lip and rolling his eyes.

 

“You’re cute. But you know what happens-”

 

Tyler tensed. “Yeah. I got it,”

 

Josh wrapped his arms around Tyler and stood up, still carrying the boy as they walked out of the small forest and closer to their miserable homes.

 

Eventually, they got to the point they marked as “visibility” and Josh had to let Tyler slide off of him as they walked a few good feet apart.

 

The dirt of the forest faded and became chipped cement. They hated the cement; it was a constant reminder that whenever they looked down at their toes and their eyes met the bleak hardness of concrete, their love was forbidden and their hearts had to become that of the cities.

 

Josh looked up and met his boy’s beautiful brown eyes, smiling sadly.

 

“I’ll see you tomorrow.”

 

Tyler nodded. “See ya Joshie.”

 

With that, they walked their separate ways.

  


❃  

  
  


Josh made his way out into the dining room as his mother set the table for dinner, smiling when she caught his eye. “How was Searching today?” she asked as his siblings and father began filing into the room.

 

Josh shrugged and took his seat. “Fine.”

 

Bill Dun took his seat at the head of the table, his face falling when Josh gave his response. “Your standards are too high.”

 

“No one appeals to me. I can’t help that.” he defended.

 

Jordan, Ashley and Abigail all took their seats and the conversation was switched over to that of everyone’s day. Josh half-heartedly listened, bored. Everyone’s day was practically the same each time they discussed it.

 

He ate his food quick enough not to raise suspicion, as always, quickly thanking both of his parents and asking to be excused.

 

As the night went on and he prepared himself for tomorrow, his mind was occupied by thoughts of his pretty doe-eyed boy and grounds full of soft dirt.

  


❃  

  


“I spy something blue.”

 

Tyler rolled his eyes, playing with Josh’s fingers softly. “Is it the sky?”

 

“Darn. I forgot how good you were at this game!” Josh chuckled softly, Tyler following.  

 

Their laughter died out and was replaced by Tyler humming softly into Josh’s ear. Their bodies were side by side, shoulders touching and legs tangled over each others.

 

“I want to leave here so bad.” Josh whispered. Not specifically to Tyler, but just out loud. So the world knew how strong the desire to flee was for him.

 

“They’d kill us before we stepped foot out of the gate.” Tyler replied.

 

“I fucking hate it here. Every single person living in this hell hole without being miserable is simply insane. There has to be something better out there!” Josh’s anger spiked then, the unresolved tension of existing in a world you completely despised bubbling over.

 

“I know Josh, but you can’t make a scene baby. Please?” Tyler asked with a small voice, one Josh recognized so well. Tyler was scared.

 

Josh decided to comply but handle the overabundance of anger he was feeling the best way he knew how. He pushed Tyler onto his back, causing the boy to squeal but go with it nonetheless.

 

He cradled Tyler’s hips, panting from anger but trying to calm himself enough to prevent hurting the petite boy underneath him.

 

When his anger subsided just a bit and Tyler was staring up at him with wide eyes, Josh ducked down and their lips collided. It was slow and sweet at first, but then it teetered into rough and heated, causing them both to subconsciously buck up into each other for friction.

 

Josh detached his lips from Tyler’s to speak. “I wanna fuck you until I can’t think about anything but how good you feel.”

 

Tyler whined.

 

“May I?”

 

The smaller boy nodded frantically, already untucking his shirt and lifting to bring it over his head.

 

“You’re such a good boy.” Josh then lifted his own shirt and quickly found purchase on Tyler’s collar bone with his lips, kissing gently.

 

He moved and placed soft kisses around Tyler’s nipples, delighted with the soft moans of pleasure being elicited from the boy as he did so. He then added teeth as he sucked the tender skin into his mouth, pride and arousal swelling in his stomach at the marks being left on Tyler’s skin.

 

“What a tease,” Tyler said breathily, smirking when Josh met his eyes.

 

Josh then shifted himself down so that Tyler’s legs were spread around him and his face was directly in line with the boy’s growing erection. He undid the button of Tyler’s pants, folding them down and (with Tyler’s assistance) pulling them off entirely. That left Tyler with nothing but his underwear, and Josh was adamant on making Tyler beg for them to be taken off.

 

He hovered over his boy’s body, their faces close and bodies pressed together. Josh placed a rough hand against Tyler’s cock, palming him through the thin fabric. He kept his grip firm as he peered directly at Tyler, whose face was painted in pleasure.

 

“Look at me.” Tyler did. “What am I, baby?”

 

“A… a tease,” Tyler panted, fighting to keep his eyes open.

 

Josh rubbed harder.

 

“I’m a what?”

 

Tyler whined in response.

 

Then, Josh let go completely and couldn’t help but laugh at the way Tyler gasped and shot him a look of pure hatred.

 

Josh just tenderly placed his hand against the boy’s face, tracing his lip with the pad of his thumb. “I’ll take care of you baby boy. I always do.”

 

Tyler huffed and rolled his eyes.

 

“Will you take your underwear off for me?”

 

He did as he was asked, discarding the garment with the rest of their clothes into a pile off to the side.

 

Josh had to back away to fully take in the sight bestowed in front of him.

 

“Truly, I’m never going to get over how gorgeous you are.”

 

Tyler just blushed and hid his face with his hands.

 

“Our kids would be beautiful,” he began placing kisses along the pudge of Tyler’s thighs, humming when Tyler tugged his hair gently. “Are you ready?”

 

“Always.” Tyler’s response was a bit choked off.

 

Josh then sat up and removed the rest of his clothes, earning himself a hungry stare from Tyler. He positioned himself between Tyler’s legs, patting and rubbing encouragingly as he coated his fingers in saliva.

 

“One.”

 

Tyler nodded, visibly relaxing.

 

Josh kissed his spit-slick finger before easing it into Tyler’s puckered entrance, his arousal doubling at the feeling.

 

This never got old and he was positive it never would.

 

He slowly eased himself all the way in, bending his finger slightly.

 

“ _Fuck.”_

 

Josh groaned. “Good boy. Let me hear you.”

 

He began to move his finger, entering and reentering at a modern pace.

 

Prepping Tyler was one of his favorite things to do because he could focus merely on him as he pumped in and out of him. He was able to fully take in the facial expressions and vocalization of his pleasure.

 

He slowly prodded another finger inside.

 

“Two.”

 

“Feels good, J.” Tyler moaned, starting to slowly meet Josh’s fingers with equal thrust.

 

“Good, baby. Three?”

 

“Three.”

 

Then, Josh added a third finger after proper lubrication and pumped in and out faster than he was, rubbing the inside of Tyler’s thigh and whispering his praises.

 

He curled his fingers and rubbed hard against the spot he knew gave Tyler immense pleasure.

 

“Oh _god,_ Josh. Keep going.”

 

Josh couldn’t deny him.

 

He curled his fingers until they cramped but persevered through the pain, pumping his hardest.

 

“You look so good, angel. You’re so good for me Tyler.”

 

Tyler’s entire body tensed, and he was panting so hard that it raised concern for Josh a little bit.

 

He stopped his fingers and let Tyler catch his breath.

 

After a few seconds Tyler’s lips turned up into a dopey smile, his head lulling back against the ground. “I was gonna come. I’m sorry,”

 

Josh laughed and his heart completely melted. “You’re so cute, I swear.”

 

“Just put your dick in me, you big sap.”

 

Josh didn’t argue.

 

He moved so that he was on top of Tyler again, his eyes peering into the boy’s below him and their bodies slotting and fitting against each other like a puzzle piece.

 

Tyler wrapped his legs around Josh’s waist and Josh positioned himself against his hole. He slowly pushed inward, colors exploding behind his eyelids at the feeling of tightness and heat surrounding him.

 

“You already feel so good.” he groaned, hands against the ground keeping himself up so he could catch every facial expression Tyler displayed.

 

“You feel even better- _shit.”_ Tyler’s voice trailed off to a whine. Josh pushed his entire length inside of Tyler, both of them moaning loudly at the contact. He sat unmoving for a second, letting them catch their breath and adjust before continuing.

 

“Good?”

 

Tyler lifted his head to peck Josh’s lips. “Great. Move.”

 

Josh aged the kiss on as he began slowly thrusting in and out, their mouths colliding messily as he picked up a rhythm. He zoned in on the sound of skin meeting skin, Tyler’s hot pants against his mouth, and the overwhelming pleasure pooling throughout his entire body.

 

“Harder, J. Please.. Fuck me.”

 

Josh immediately sat up on his knees, repositioning Tyler’s legs against his shoulders so that he could thrust harder and hit the spot that made his boy quiver.

 

The air was still and quiet, the only thing filling the space was their panting and moaning. He held Tyler’s knees planted against his chest and picked up the rhythm again, mesmerized by the beauty of the boy in front of him.

 

“Close?”

 

“Mhmm.” Tyler whimpered. Then, Josh curled slightly upwards in attempt to hit that spot.

 

“Oh _fuck,_ right there,” Tyler’s voice echoed throughout the atmosphere.

 

Josh’s body began to feel a little weak under the pressure, but he was determined and let the pleasure wracking his body fuel his energy as he gave his all into tipping Tyler over the edge.

 

“Come on baby boy. Come for me,” Josh whispered, pushing against the boy as hard as he could muster, massaging that same spot over and over again.

 

Tyler’s eyes were fogged over with tears. At this point he could do nothing except moan endlessly at the overstimulation he was experiencing.

 

Josh knew he was going to get scolded for it later, but he grabbed Tyler’s leaking dick and beckoned his orgasm even faster than he was before.

 

“ _Fuck!”_ A few pumps later and Tyler was spurting hot strings of white against his chest and Josh’s hand. Josh kept stroking and thrusting until his orgasm hit him and he was releasing into Tyler.

 

They were both reaching the point of pain at the oversensitivity. Finally, Josh pulled out and planted himself beside the smaller boy. No words were said for a good few minutes, just small pants for air and sounds of utter satisfaction.

 

Then, Josh finally broke the comfortable silence. “That never does get old.”

 

Tyler chuckled softly next to him, turning over to face Josh.

 

“You’re a damn good lay.”

 

Josh scoffed, but it turned into a sigh when Tyler reached over to plant a tender kiss against his lips.

 

They broke apart and Tyler hovered over Josh’s face, gently stroking his cheek.

“I’m so lucky to have you.”

 

_I love you._

 

“I’m definitely the luckier one.” Josh replied.

 

_I love you too._

  
  


❃  

  
  


Chipped cement was at the foot of their steps again, resulting in them exchanging small goodbyes and turning opposite ways.

 

Tyler didn’t know where Josh lived. He didn’t know his mom or dad, his siblings, or what he was like outside of their small forest space they shared together.

 

He frankly didn’t care.

 

What him and Josh shared was worth any ignorance he acquired. _Ignorance is bliss,_ after all. 

 

Luckily his home wasn’t far from the forest and he was met with his front door within 2 minutes. He placed his finger onto the small pad and the door was opened to his family and 3 other strangers sitting in the living space.

 

“Tyler!”

 

His mom stood from her spot on the couch, walking towards him with extended arms as she hugged him tightly and placed a soft kiss against his cheek.

 

He found that action much more endearing when it was Josh doing it.

 

“We’re glad you’re home! Please, take a seat. We have so much to discuss.”

 

Tyler felt apprehension pool in the pit of his stomach, but he complied despite his brain’s protest to _get the hell out of there._

 

He gave a timid nod towards the strangers- a family by the looks of it. They all had soft blonde hair and bright eyes.

 

“What’s this about?” Tyler looked towards his father, knowing he would spare him any nonsense and get straight to the point.

 

His father stood, clapping his shoulder.

 

“Well Tyler, your mother and I took it upon ourselves to reach out and find someone who may fit your expectations, seeing as though you’ve had trouble with Searching and all,” he added the last part under his breath, “so meet the Black Family.”

 

His mom and dad smiled while Tyler took another look towards their direction.

The man stood up along with the 2 women, one young and the other old, all wearing soft smiles.

 

The younger girl winked.

 

“I’m Debbie, and this is my husband Tom and our daughter Jenna.” she glistened as she introduced her plastic family.

 

Tyler forced himself to offer his hand to all of them.

 

“Pleased to meet you.” he said trying to come across as polite as he could muster.

 

Tyler knew he was going to have to accept his fate eventually. He knew it; but he didn’t want that to be so soon. He had to come up with something to save himself.

 

Everyone retook their seats and he cleared his throat.“Listen, I just want to be straight up here. Jenna, you seem amazing and you are definitely capable of giving someone beautiful kids. But I’ve been seeing someone recently.”

 

His parents’ eyes went wide with shock.

 

“They’re not exactly someone I want to bring around just yet.” he was talking to his parents now.

 

The Black family all wore similar looks of disbelief and confusion.

 

“Sorry for wasting your time.” Tyler stood up. “If you’ll excuse me.”

 

Tyler dismissed himself and made way towards his bedroom, ignoring his sibling’s look of disapproval.

  


❃  

  
  


“What happened after?” Josh said, playing with a piece of loose thread on his button-down shirt.

 

“Well I suppose they left because I didn’t see them again. And my parents just pretend nothing happened.”

 

Josh sighed, putting his head between his lap.

 

“I’m sorry,” Tyler whispered, feeling just as heart broken as he imagined Josh did.

 

Josh’s head lifted again, his eyes red and lip swollen presumably from him chewing on it. “It’s not your fault. Just kinda reminds me that this,” he gestured between the two of them, “can’t work. Not really.”

 

Tyler didn’t know what to say.

 

So Josh continued.

 

“I just.. Tyler, I want to marry you, and I want a life with you, and that will never be able to happen. Doesn’t that drive you crazy?” Josh was weeping now. A single tear rolled down his cheek and onto his shirt.

 

Everything they ever wanted was at their fingertips but completely unattainable.

 

Tyler was trying his hardest not to cry. “What does this mean?” his voice broke.

 

Josh sniffed. “I’m not sure.”

 

“Should we stop?”

 

“No.” Josh immediately replied.

 

“Okay.”

 

Tyler finally allowed himself to curl into Josh’s side and cry. He rested his head on Josh’s shoulder, the both of them weeping silently as nature stirred around them.

  


❃  

  


“Do you think we’re complete idiots?”

 

Tyler stopped dead in his tracks, sucking in a breath and preparing for the backlash of whatever his parents had started on about.

 

“Of course not.” Was his vague reply. He turned towards the both of them.

 

“Why don’t you ever bring this mystery girl around?”

 

_Because ‘this mystery girl’ is a mystery boy._

 

“She isn’t ready, and frankly neither am I.”

 

His dad stood from the couch, and gave Tyler a pat on the shoulder- an action that always made him uncomfortable.

 

“Well, clock’s tickin…” he trailed off, leaving the confined space and making his way toward the kitchen.

 

That left his mom in front of him, arms crossed and a scowl on her face.  

 

She simply stood up and followed his father into the kitchen.

  


❃  

  


Tyler held tightly onto Josh’s back as they ran through thick bushes.

 

“It’s getting all in my hair!” Tyler shouted between loud giggles.

 

Josh either didn’t hear or didn’t care. He continued to run and laugh with Tyler wrapped tightly around him.

 

They ran until they were on the outskirts of the forest, where they could look beyond and find nothing but a dark abyss. Josh let Tyler slide off his back and they both adjusted themselves onto the soft dirt.

 

“Here’s the real question: you try your luck and escape from here where you’ll most likely end up dead in that hole, or try escaping from the front where you’ll be shot within seconds. If trying to escape will result in us dying either way, shouldn’t we take a chance?” Tyler said animatedly, eyes and hands portraying deep consideration.

 

“It would be better than leading a life full of misery and a broken family.” Tyler continued when Josh gave no response.

 

“You make a compelling argument.”

 

Tyler giggled and kissed his boy’s cheek.

 

“We could try, you know.”

 

Tyler looked at Josh, his face serious.

 

“No way. C’mon J, I don’t think it’s worth dying for…” Tyler trailed off.

 

Josh’s heart shattered right then and there. “Y-you don’t?”

 

Tyler realized his mistake and tried desperately to clarify. “Baby, that’s not what I meant…”

 

Josh held up a hand to silence him as his eyes formed tears. “Don’t. It’s okay, I get it.”

 

Tyler tried to place a reassuring hand on Josh’s arm, but he moved away from the touch. “Josh?”

 

“I said it’s _fine,_ Tyler.”

 

“Clearly it isn’t! Talk to me!” Tyler pleaded.

 

Josh wouldn’t meet his eye. He fought back tears as Tyler screamed.

“You _know_ that isn’t what I meant, J.”

 

Josh lost his temper then. “Do I, Tyler? I barely even _know_ you! Of course you wouldn’t die for this-” Josh gesture between them, “because _this_ means nothing. We’re just kidding ourselves.”

 

Tyler’s eyes glistened with tears. Josh’s angry tone and venomous works sunk deep into him and left him feeling empty. His voice broke as he spoke. “ _Stop that…_ ”

 

“I love you.”

 

Josh said it with anger and passion laced in his voice. The 3 words that were constantly sitting on the tip of both of their tongues, but neither ever had the courage to make it known.

 

Those 3 words were now out, and Josh could not take it back.

 

He felt panic stir within him, but ignored it.

 

Tyler stood dumbfounded.

 

“Did you hear me? _Tyler,_ I love you, alright?”

 

“I, uh-”

 

“Oh.” Josh cut in. “Oh, alright. No, it’s fine. Don’t worry.”

 

Josh began walking away, tears already falling over the brinks of his eyes.

 

Tyler was paralyzed in his spot, the wind carrying Josh away with it, and he soon found himself alone.

 

He loved Josh. More intensely than he had ever loved anything or anyone else. Why couldn’t he just tell him?

 

The world had just collapsed, but everything seemed too still and quiet.

 

❃

  


Josh woke up to the sounds of shouting.

 

His bedroom light was violently switched, and over his sleepy haze, he could see the dark uniforms of soldiers barricading their way into his room.

 

“Get up. Now!”

 

Josh complied, confused and sleepy. Before he could fully stand himself up he was being shoved against the wall and his arms were immediately restrained.

 

“What the fuck? What is this?” he mumbled, his face pressed against the cold surface of his cement wall.

 

"Ask your  _boyfriend,_ " one of the men spat a response, and Josh's stomach filled with panic. 

 

It was then that he realized they knew- they knew about the secret meetings on the outskirts of the forest. They knew about the boundaries that were never crossed when chipped cement was under their feet, but was crossed when instead the soft dirt was. 

 

He thought about the fight that had taken place previously that day. He had told Tyler he loved him. 

 

He knew he would probably never get to hear his boy say it back. 

 

He felt tears prick his eyes and the initial shock of being ripped out of sleep gone. He wanted Tyler. 

 

He was lead out of his bedroom to find his teary-eyed family all standing against the bland wall of the living room. 

 

" _Where_ is Tyler?" he asked them, not bothered to lash out at them for their betrayal. 

 

No one gave him an answer. Each dark-suited man in the room focused their energy in restraining him.

 

“Somebody fucking an-”

 

The end of Josh’s sentence was cut off by an abrupt blow to his face, sending him straight back into unconsciousness.

 

Little did he know, Tyler was experiencing the same thing.

  


❃

  
  


Pain throbbed against Tyler's skull as his clouded vision began clearing.

 

He felt the skin of his restrained ankles and wrists rubbed raw, hissing as he moved. It took him no less than a few seconds to reaccumulate himself to his surroundings, and he was screaming again. He shouted anything and everything that made itself prominent in his mind, all of which pertained to Josh.

 

He was trembling and his body was being wracked in uncontrollable sobs. He felt weak and the tears staining his cheeks began to soak his shirt. He continued to scream until his throat burned and he was choking on the air trying to fill his lungs.

 

The reality of the situation hit him harder and successfully swept the air from his lungs: Josh was going to die feeling unwanted and unloved by Tyler.

 

He couldn’t move anymore. His bones were too full of ache and his skin was too rubbed raw from the chains for movement. He sat on the hard cement, shaking and taking shallow breaths.

 

Then lights were flipped on, exposing the blank room he sat in.

 

The next sequence of events seemed to go by in slow motion.

 

2 guards came in, each holding one arm belonging to Josh who hung limply between them. His head bounced frantically against their movements and he showed no sign of consciousness whatsoever as they placed him directly in front of Tyler.

 

He was bruised and bleeding from everywhere on his body.

 

He was dying.

 

Tyler gained enough control then to open his mouth and scream in an attempt to get Josh’s attention.

 

“Josh. Please, it’s Ty. I’m right here! Joshua William Dun, open your goddamn eyes!”

 

Josh gave no response. His eyes were closed and his skin was violently pail.

 

The guards completely ignored him as they briefly left the room.

 

Tyler tried again despite his lungs protest.

 

“Come on Josh. I need you to wake up. For the love of god, please open your eyes and listen.”

 

He kept trying.

 

“I’m so sorry. You were all I ever wanted in my life. I’m ready to die right _now_ for you. _I love you.”_

 

Josh sat unmoving.

 

Tyler was crying again.

 

The guards returned with what Tyler knew was the weapon they were going to be killed with.

 

His panic doubled.

 

“You’re sick. I hope you all _rot in hell.”_

 

They ignored him yet again.

 

“Your family would be disgusted if they knew what you really did. How do you live with yourselves?”

 

Then, he was being punched directly in his nose. He felt more pain shoot through his skull and felt blood trickle down his skin.

 

“We get to rid the world of faggots like you, that’s how.”

 

Tyler was too exhausted to feel anything but sorrow. He didn’t humor them with another response, instead feeling himself scream when Josh was being picked up and strapped against the wall.

 

“Kill me first. If you have any mercy, please end my life before I have to watch you end his. I’m fucking begging you.”

 

The guards revealed the large machete, light glistening against the metal.

 

Tyler felt his stomach churn and for a moment he was fully convinced he was going to hurl. He swallowed it down and thought about the times he and Josh sat together, sunset reflected in his deep brown eyes and a soft smile plastered on his face. He thought about the way Josh looked at him with such love and admiration. He thought about his soft skin, gentle touch and the way his tongue faintly poked through his white teeth when he grinned.

 

He wanted to marry Josh. They’d talked about what their life would be like if they could be happy without any repercussions of society.

 

He would give anything for that.

 

He would give _anything_ to peer into those eyes again and to let Josh know he loved him more than he had anything or anyone in his entire life.

 

He used the last bit of strength he had left to scream as loud as he could muster.

 

“I love you so fucking much. Josh, did you hear that? I. Love. You.”

 

Quicker than his tears fell on the floor, the machete was being swung and cutting through Josh’s neck, his head falling to the floor alongside his body.

 

Tyler was puking.

  


Josh was dead.

  


Soon enough, he was too.


End file.
